Templado
by Naguna
Summary: Compartir cama en esa casa era un acto de lo más complicado. Taichi ardía, a Yamato parecía que se le caerían los pies en cualquier momento debido al frío. Y Mimi ya no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación. [Reto para Chia S.R del foro Proyecto 1-8, YAMICHI]


¡Hola! Aquí os traigo una historia cortita, un reto de Chia.

Hoy me he sentado a escribir y ha salido prácticamente solo. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas, ¡y qué te guste! Es la primera vez que intento, _remarquemos el intento_, escribir algo de humor. Espero que no haya salido tan mal después de todo.

El reto:

 **Pairing** : Yamichi **Características** : Mimi es de las que tiene calor o de golpe y porrazo, frio. Yamato siempre tiene los pies helados y Tai es caliente. Compartiendo una cama para tres, es normal que existas protestas. ¿Cómo irá todo? (Hot, no hot. Chicos al sofá o no, lo que se ocurra =D) **Género** : Romance/ humor a poder ser.

 **Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Durante su infancia, Mimi había sido una niña a la que le consentían todo. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Satoe y Keisuke solo querían lo mejor para su hija. Peluches, muñecas, vestidos, ¡cualquier cosa! Mimi vivía rodeada de todos sus caprichos.

Ahora había crecido, había abandonado su casa y solo había una cosa que echaba de menos con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Su cama! Esa cama grande y cubierta por delicadas sábanas de algodón rosa. Cuando era pequeña, podía dar vueltas y vueltas sobre la mullida superficie rodeada de cojines. Podía estirarse todo lo que quisiera, moverse mientras dormía, abrazar alguna almohada y perderse soñando.

La cama donde dormía ahora, pese a ser de matrimonio también, era más pequeña. Las sábanas rosas se habían transformado en un triste juego azul oscuro y un edredón casi plateado las cubría. ¿Cuál era el problema, entonces? Sus once almohadas habían sido sustituidas por un moreno que roncaba como un oso y un rubio que se movía demasiado.

Cuando se tumbaban los tres en la cama de Yamato, que era el único con cama de matrimonio, todo se convertía en caos. Taichi solía abrazarla por la cintura, ella se quedaba boca arriba y Yamato pasaba su brazo por bajo de su cuello mientras con el otro acariciaba la mano de Taichi y su cintura.

Pasaban los primeros minutos en tranquilidad, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en la habitación. Pero siempre pasaba algo. Mimi, a veces, moría de calor asfixiada por los brazos de Taichi; sin embargo, otras veces, el frío la invadía hasta casi hacerla tiritar.

Esa noche, estaban viendo una película en el sofá. Era sábado, y hubieran salido si no fuera por el nefasto tiempo que asolaba Tokio. Mimi sintió unos brazos sostenerla por la espalda y la parte trasera de sus rodillas y supo que se había quedado dormida. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La película que había elegido Taichi era sumamente aburrida. ¡Para colmo, hacía un frío de los mil demonios!

Cuando Yamato la depositó con cuidado en la cama, sintió que el sueño la abandonaba. Se tapó rápidamente con el edredón, casi tiritando; y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Taichi cuando éste se tumbó a su lado. Escuchó el sonido de la cisterna y unos pasos acercarse por detrás. La cama se hundió ligeramente cuando Yamato se acostó y los tapó bien a los tres. La abrazó por detrás, depositando su mano en el estómago de Taichi y apagó las luces.

Pasaban los minutos y Mimi no podía dormirse. _Normal_ , se dijo a sí misma; había dormido durante casi toda la película y eso debían ser unas dos horas y media. Empezó a sudar, muerta de calor. No era el hecho de estar entre los dos, ¡era el maldito moreno!

—¡Dios, Taichi! ¿Quién quiere calefacción teniéndote a ti? ¡Eres un jodido horno! —casi chilló Mimi, asfixiada—. ¡Apártate!

—¿Tienes calor, Mimi? —preguntó Yamato, inocente. Acto seguido, dirigió sus pies a las piernas de ella, y los dejó allí, tocándola.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella—. ¡Estás frío, Yama! Pareces un maldito cubito de hielo. ¡Quita esos pies de ahí!

—¿Queréis dejar de gritar? —pidió Taichi con voz somnolienta—. Aquí algunos intentamos dormir.

Mimi resopló histérica y de una patada en el trasero mandó a Taichi fuera de la cama, tirándolo al suelo. Después, se giró y dirigió su mano izquierda, fría, a la barriga de Yamato. El rubio, maldiciendo, trató de apartarse, pero Mimi fue más rápida y llevó la mano al interior de sus pantalones de pijama, dejándola descansar en uno de sus cachetes. Apretó con fuerza y dijo:

—¿Ves lo que se siente, Yamato? ¡No es agradable!

—¡Mierda, sí! He aprendido la lección —contestó él con la voz estrangulada, aunque los tres sabían que lo volvería a hacer—. Ahora quita esa mano de ahí.

—Mimi, deja de acosar sexualmente a Yama —acusó Taichi mientras se levantaba, sobándose el culo—. Estás muy salvaje hoy.

La castaña enrojeció y sacó la mano de los pantalones de Yamato para dirigirse al medio de la cama y acurrucarse allí, dándole la espalda. Taichi se tumbó delante suya y la obligó mirarle a los ojos.

—No te enfades, princesa. Era broma —el moreno soltó una carcajada y añadió guiñándole un ojo—: Además, ambos sabemos que no sería acoso, Yama se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa.

Yamato río por lo bajo, encontrando verdad en sus palabras y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Mimi. Aspiró su aroma, rozándola tenuemente con la nariz. Estaban tan juntos los tres que ya no sabía si Mimi olía a ella, a Taichi o a él mismo. El moreno empezó a repartir besos por su rostro y se sintió desfallecer.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, besándose, acariciándose. El calor se hizo insoportable y Mimi río al ver como Yamato casi le arrancaba la camiseta a Taichi. Después decían que la salvaje era ella, _sí, claro_. Sintió unos dedos expertos desabrochando los botones de su blusa de seda para dar paso a las cálidas manos de Taichi. Todas las noches se preguntaba como el moreno podía arder tanto. Yamato pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de ella hasta dar con las piernas del otro y las enredó por allí.

—¡Joder, Yama! —exclamó Taichi, asustándolos—. ¡Será verdad que eres un puto cubito de hielo!

Mimi río, divertida. Todas las noches la misma historia, ¡con que par se había juntado! Esos dos eran tan opuestos que le hacían cuestionarse como podía estar enamorada de dos personalidades tan distintas. Taichi era cálido, abrasador incluso. Estar con él era como acercarse al Sol. Yamato era frío, como la otra cara de la Luna. En mitad del camino entre ambos, se encontraba ella. Taichi le calentaba los pies a Yamato y a ella le calentaban el alma.

—¿Qué culpa tendré yo? —preguntó él, ya harto.

—Bueno —dijo Mimi, intentando calmarlos—, ¿no hay nada que no podamos arreglar, no?

Vio a Taichi sonreír en la oscuridad. Ella se incorporó y intentando no aplastar a Yamato, pasó sobre él para dejarlo en el medio.

—Sería una pena que murieras de frío, cariño —habló la castaña, con voz melosa.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Mimi —Taichi río antes de añadir—: tendremos que calentarte, Yama.

El rubio suspiró al sentir a Taichi besando su cuello. Mimi levantó el edredón y se perdió bajo las sábanas dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por su torso. Sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban la entrepierna mientras Taichi atacaba sin piedad el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No tenéis remedio —susurró él.

Taichi subió hasta su rostro, quedando a unos centímetros de él. Rozó levemente los labios del mayor con los suyos, tentándole. Sonrío con sorna y dijo:

—¿Lo ves, princesa? Cualquier cosa, Yama se deja hacer cualquier cosa.

Mimi río contra su vientre y él se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Una maldición murió en sus labios cuando Taichi lo besó, aún riéndose.

Quizás Yamato nunca deje de tener los pies fríos, ni Taichi queme un poco menos. Quizás ella vaya siempre de un extremo a otro. Tal vez, están un poco locos. Quizás, algún día, compartir cama deje de ser tan complicado. O quizás no, porque entonces dejarían de ser ellos mismos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Espero de verdad que te haya gustado, Chia nwn

A las/los demás que me leáis, ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado también!

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
